


Suspense

by Anonymous



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Vince falls in love with the Clifton Suspension Bridge... which has been renamed Howard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspense

"Here, what about that bridge eh?" asked a stranger who was doing the same girl as him up the arse while Vince was pumping away at the front. He had travelled up to Bristol to visit the country's largest dogging site. Sex tourism was well cool. And besides he had already shagged most of Camden.

"Beautiful," continued the stranger nodding in what he fondly believed to be an intellectual way. It was spoiled be the rocking of the rest of his body though and he just looked like a bobble headed doll.

"I here they call it Howard these days," said the girl as casually as is it possible to be while being double teamed by people you met twenty minutes ago.

"Howard?" said Vince, "Bridges have names just like people? Wicked!"

Saying Howard's name while his cock was squeezed by this girl's glorious cunt was fucking fantastic.

"Howard, uh, is the best bridge I've ever, oh fuck." Vince shuddered.

He stopped moving for a second to hold off coming. He looked at the Clifton Suspension Bridge. It was Howard in bridge form, all strong and and supportive. Alright that was a feature of most bridges, but this was special somehow. Maybe all Howards were special. To Vince anyway.

"I love Howard," he said quietly, bucking his hips again.

"Craftmanship," agreed the strange man and the girl made an appreciative noise. Whether it was of the architecture or the tandem cocks in her was uncertain.

"Beautiful," said Vince and pulled out of the girl to come, spraying his spunk in a airborne arc. He closed his eyes and saw the lights of the bridge tattooed against his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is not an accurate representation of objectum sexuality, but I hope that it isn't offensive. Also, from what I can gather, the Clifton Suspension Bridge is not now and has never been called Howard by anyone. This was one of the first Mighty Boosh fics I wrote back in 2008 for a kinkmeme.


End file.
